darksoulsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gwyn
Gwyn, Herr des Zunders, ist der letzte Boss in Dark Souls und einer der ursprünglichen Lords, die die Drachen verschwinden ließen. Ort Lord Gwyn kann im Brennofen der Ersten Flamme als der letzte Boss des Spiels gefunden werden. Herbeirufen Es ist möglich, Solaire von Astora zum Kampf herbeizurufen, wenn er den Kampf in Lost Izalith überlebt hat. Sein Rufzeichen kann am oberen Ende der Treppe von Gwyn gefunden werden. Weil der Brennofen der Ersten Flamme ein PvP-Kampfplatz ist, ist es relativ einfach, Spieler zu finden, die das Zeichen rufen können, wenn man online spielt. Überlieferungen Zeit des Feuers thumb|Gwyn bekämpft [[Drachen]] Zu Beginn der Zeit des Feuers, entdeckt Gwyn einen Lord Soul und wurde dadurch zum Herr des Sonnenlichts, zusammen mit Grablord Nito und der Hexe von Izalith. Sie schlossen sich zusammen mit Seath den Schuppenlosen und fingen an, eine Armee zusammenzutragen, um mit ihrer Macht die Ewigen Drachen über die Welt herauszufordern. Seine mächtigen Donnerschläge ließen die uralten Schuppen abplatzen und sie verschwanden schließlich. Als die Flamme drohte zu erlöschen, verließ Gwyn Anor Lodo und reiste zum Brennofen der Ersten Flamme, um die Erste Flamme zu verknüpfen, wodurch er die Zeit des Feuers verlängerte. Bevor er wieder ging, verteilte er seine Macht unter seinen Kindern und übergab Teile seiner Herrenseele an die Vier Könige, als auch an Seath . Gwyn konnte die Flammen verknüpfen, wurde aber dabei verbrannt und vom Herrn des Sonnenlichts zum Herren des Zunders herabgestuft, obwohl seine Seele noch mächtig blieb. Armee Ein Großteil von Gwyns Armee von Silbernen Rittern hat ihn zur Verknüpfung des Feuers begleitet. Als die Flamme entzündet wurde, verwandelte es alle Anwesenden in Schwarze Ritter, geisterhafte Wesen die durch Lordran streifen. Die verbliebenen Silbernen Ritter bewachen Anor Londo. Außerdem erschuf er die Vier Ritter des Gwyn; Kapitän der Wache Drachenschlächter Ornstein, Kommander der Drachenschlächter Falkenauge Gough, den Meuchelmörder Fürstenklinge Ciaran und den legendären Ritter Artorias der Ritter des Abyss. Gwyns Freund, Havel der Fels, war der General seiner Kämpfer, die wahrscheinlich Teil seiner Armee waren. Familie Gwyn ist der Neffe von Großvater Lloyd und Vater von Dunkle Sonne Gwyndolin. Er hat auch noch einen anderen, unbekannten Sohn, welcher Gott des Krieges war und der das Sonnenlicht als Erstgeborener erbte, aber er machte reichliche Fehler und wurde von seinem göttlichen Pflichten enthoben. Tipps Anders als jeder andere Boss bei Dark Souls, können Gwyns Attacken pariert werden. Gwyn ist extrem resistent gegenüber Blitz-Attacken. Wenn man Pyromantien, wie Große Verbrennung, wirkt, springt er zur Seite. Dies kann man, wenn man schnell genug ist, nutzen, um ihn ohne Gegenwehr zu besiegen. In NG+ und späteren Spieldurchläufen ist es nicht mehr möglich, Gwyn zu tanken, da er enormen Schaden verursacht. Boss Informationen Attacken Dashing Thrust WIid von Gwyn verwandt, wenn er herantürmt. Obwohl es einer seiner klareren Attacken ist, ist es möglich, dass er zu einer Hiebkombination zwischendurch wechselt. Es ist also eine seiner besten Attacken um den Gegner zu verfolgen. Vierfach Hieb ComboDamage is listed per slash Wahrscheinlich Gwyns stärkste Attacke, dank seiner großartigen Geschwindigkeit und Verfolgens. Sie beginnt mit einer seitlichen Hieb, danach einem horizontalem Hie, noch einem seitlichen Hieb und schließlich wieder einer horizontalen Attacke. Die horizontalen Schläge können den Spieler sehr gut verfolgen, den seitlich kann man aber ausweichen, falls sich der Spieler früh genug bewegt. Kick Rarely used, however, it causes a large drain of stamina if it connects while blocking. Slash and Thrust Occasionally Gwyn will interrupt his normal slash combo with a quick thrust afterwards. If it hits, the player will be stunned, leaving them open for further combos. Slashing Upper Combo Starts with a powerful horizontal slash, which causes a large drain of stamina, followed by two more hits. The last attack can be dodged, however. Massive Slash A charged slash used by Gwyn to break the player's guard. Instant Dash/Double Slash A very fast attack, which comes out of Gwyn's instant dash. Glides towards the player, before slashing twice. Choke Explosion Finisher An unblockable grab attack, which deals the most damage. It has a high hitbox, so it is possible to roll under it to avoid it. After knocking the player back, Gwyn will follow up with a jumping slash or dashing slash. Defenses Drops Gwyn's armor, the Great Lord Set, can be purchased from Domhnall of Zena during the next playthrough. --> Gallerie Gwyn.jpg|Eröffnungsfilm EfQ4e.jpg|Concept Art Videos Kategorie:Bosse (Dark Souls)